


Wonderland

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, I was inspired to write something and this came out, Izumi swapped attributes with Koga, Knights are OOC, Mentions of Eichi Tenshouin, beta reading done by my sister, everyone is ooc, new chances?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: Inspired by the song Wonderland(Y/N) did break up with Izumi, just to get cornered as a traitor(my summarys sucks, im so sorry)





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = your name 
> 
> (Y/E/C) = your eye color
> 
> (Y/H/C) = your hair color 
> 
> (Y/H/L) =your hair length 
> 
> If any mistakes and/or spelling errors are spotted, please let me know so I can fix them.

(Y/N) was simply stunning, that's what everyone told her, (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) and those (Y/E/C) eyes, yes you looked heavenly. 

That's why you got a lot of jealous looks from your friends and some fans, once your relationship with Izumi Sena got public, yes the well known model was your boyfriend, well ex boyfriend by now. 

Under all the pressure of being the knights producer and his girlfriend you broke off, it was simply too much for you. You couldn't even stand watching their practice anymore, so your only place to be was now your club room, you had joined the drama club shortly after enrolling on the school as a producer. 

When you entered the room, another set of stage sets caught your eyes, 3 familiar faces around them, Hokuto was the first to notice your arrival, he waved lazily when you came closer, "Hey (Y/N), you okay? You don't look so good." 

Tomoya was chirping in next, " the work is too much for her!! Let Senpai take a break for once! Please someone send her home! I can't do it on my own!" he complained, you had helped ra*bits earlier with practice and you already looked awful back then. 

A deep chuckle made you move your head to the side, in a beautiful custom, mostly likely made by the handcraft club, wataru approached you as well." My, you really look awful today! What is bothering your heart?" you looked closer at the costume, a knight huh? Yeah you had just recently broken up with one. "I'm still not able to watch knights, as their producer I feel bad, but by now I don't even want to produce them anymore...."

 

Your voice was only a quiet whisper when you spoke the last words. "Oh my... How tragic.." Wataru looked concerned for a moment, then a hug from behind took your attention away from his features, Tomoya had hugged you closely, "Be our producer then! We won't stress you as much as they do!" Was he jealous? 

Hokuto laughed slightly, "I understand you, what I heard from anzu is, that producing is harder then being an idol, and she knows what she's saying." A nod from you made him only smile slightly, the 4 of you soon finished Club activities and headed home. 

 

The next day already started awful, when you met Arashi on the hallway, she didn't even greeted you back, tsukasa was acting like you are air too. You wondered for a few hours what was happening until. 

 

" this isn't a safe place for a traitor like you (Y/N) ~", Ritsu! He must have been sleeping in the library again, the place you were currently trying to finish your homework in. "what do you mean..? I broke up with Izumi, that's right but that doesn't mean I'm a traitor.." with a laugh Ritsu left the room, leaving you with only a idea of what happened and why knights was ignoring you. 

You wandered the school halls during practice time, you didn't even dare to walk into knights room, not that you actually wanted to either, you were quiet happy that you were able to dodge practice once again.

 

It was only until you stood outside of the Drama Club when you were hit with facts. For a second, you thought Koga was cornering you on the door, with all the rage in his face, Izumi looked really different. "LEAVING ME IS THE ONE THING, DITCHING US ALL IS JUST UNBELIEVABLE! AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS STAND WITH US!?" Izumi was screaming at you,those words hurt but your tears only started to fall when his fist connected with the heavy wood door, only a few centimeters away from your face." but I... " you started off slowly, unsure on what to say. 

 

A glance at your watch told you, that any minute now, the other Club members should arrive. From the side of your eyes you saw the rest of knights approach, all of them looked displeased but not as angry as Izumi, who was still hitting the wooden surface with so much force you were afraid it would break soon. 

"please stop!" you cried out. "there is no way we could not punish such a betrayal!" Leo shouted, anger clinging to his voice, "Onwards knights! Show them that our battles end bloody!" his voice was still ringing in your ears. It was only a matter of seconds now, until the first punch would hit you. 

You closed your eyes and waited for the impact." Oh my! What kind of scenery my eyes see here!" watarus voice echoed through the hallway, he was already wearing his stage costume, the knights armor, a costume made out of fabric, yet it looked like he wore plated armor. "may I ask what's wrong?" he spoke in a gentle yet intimidating manner. 

"Fuck off! It's your fault she left knights and went to be your stupid producer!" Izumi had turned around and spat those words right into the taller males face, his fists were firmly at his sides ready to throw another punch. 

Wataru smiled, "after all the trouble you two had, I don't think you are the one in the place to complain." a fist suddenly flew and Wataru reacted just quick enough to catch it a few millimeters away from his face. " Pardon me, (Y/N)." his voice got softer and carried a sad tune when he looked at you, your face was red and tears were steaming down from your beautiful eyes.  
"I'll have to show them, why we Oddballs are called dangerous." his voice had dropped to a low and hazardous whisper. 

By instinct you closed your eyes, you hear punches and painful growls. You stood there frozen to the solid wall behind you. until a hand pulled you forward, soon after a pair of strong arms and a warm chest had replaced the cold of the wall. "Are you alright dear? Or did those Treacherous knights hurt you?" Watarus voice was lingered with concerns, when one of his hands slowly made its way to your cheek, the other still rubbing small circles on your lower back. " im fine.. I wasn't hurt, thank you for saving me.. " tears started to fall again. 

" you truly are Fine now, after your statement yesterday, I asked eichi to give the permission to swap as a producer, he agreed and until you decide something else, you are in my care my dove. "

Slowly he rubbed the tears away, watarus violet orbs met your (y/e/c) once," may I be your knight?" his face crept closer to yours, and only now you noticed that for a long time by now, you were in love with the drama club leader." you already are my knight in shining armor, Wataru." you smiled and closed the distance between your lips,sealing the bound of love with a kiss. 

Both if you pulled away only a few seconds later, it only was a butterfly kiss but it was filled with more love then the deep kisses from Izumi ever were." let the world resound with my amazing love for you (Y/N)." you only nodded when he opened you the door to a new life and a new set of plays, into the drama club. Into the warmth of your true knight. Into a beautiful wonderland only you and him could understand.


End file.
